Unexpected Miracle
by EternalScholar12
Summary: Over 40 years after Awakening, Robin comes across an old friend, that he hasn't seen in quite a long time.


[Location: Court of Time's End, Gates of Heaven; February 30 ?, 13:02 am]

[Third Person POV]

[Music: Id – beginnings from fire emblem Awakening]

"**Kuro Sachsen**... Awaken!" a voice said.

She awoke quickly. "Ehh? What is it?" She looked around, finding herself on the ground. "Wait, where am I?" The place was all white, besides 5 large grey chairs. In the chairs were four women (2 on one side, 2 on the other) and one old man in the middle of them. She then noticed she felt a bit weird, so she looked down. "What the- I'm young again!" She exclaimed. It was surreal for her. A minute ago, she was in bed, fatally ill to an unknown illness; and the next, she's in this weird place, looking and feeling 31 years younger; as if she was 20 again! She was even in her usual assassin gear, which came from **Tellius**.

The man spoke again, catching Kuro's attention. "We decided to restore your peak appearance and abilities for the sake of this meeting." His voice was booming and powerful, as if he was thousands of years old. His appearance reflected that. He had a long grey beard, with plenty of wrinkles to boot. He wore nothing but a white sheet as well. He looked almost like a god himself. The Women to the sides of him wore the same sort of clothing; although they had luscious brown hair. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am the man known as **Father Time**. And they are my daughters; the **Sisters of Happenstance**: **Lady Luck**, **Madam Destiny**, **Madam Fate**, and **Mistress Karma**, respectively. They make things happen, and I make sure they happen, eventually; if not right away."

Kuro slowly nodded, slowly getting up. "Well then, I-if that's the case..." Kuro hesitated to finish the sentence; the gravity of the situation finally beginning to settle in. "Then I... I... I'm **dead**, aren't I?" Kuro asked. "If so... I'm almost glad. That disease was painful as **fuck**, whatever it was." She chuckled, before sighing.

Father Time nodded. "To answer your question, yes; you are. We are all here to discuss the terms of your afterlife. You have two choices: Either be reincarnated, with or without your memories: it's a 50/50 chance; Or stay here as an Angel of Heaven and become part of one of the sisters' representatives." Father Time detailed.

Madam Destiny spoke up. "We may make things happen, but our representatives are the once who choose what happens." Madam Destiny added. "Between the four of us, there are four groups:

The Highrollers of Cloud 7, Led by Lady Luck. They decide how lucky someone is at any particular moment.

Then there's The Destiny Association, led by me, Madam Destiny. We decide whether someone is destined to meet someone, or if two people are destined to be together etc.

On the other hand, The Fate Association lead by Madam Fate, decides how, when and where you die. They also decide when, where and how people meet. My job and Fate's often intertwine. If you join one of us, expect to be working with the other quite often.

Lastly, is the Enforcers of Karma, led by Mistress Karma. They... well, when someone does something, the EoK decide how to get back at them."

Mistress Karma smirked. "**Karmic Retribution**, as we call it." Mistress Karma added. "Someone has to do it, so why not us?"

Father Time nodded. "So then Mrs. Sachsen, Which shall it be: Reincarnation, or becoming an Angel of Heaven?" Father Time detailed. "Choose wisely. There's no rush though; after all, we literally have forever."

Kuro thought for a moment. What did she want to do? Go back? No, doesn't sound all that tempting at all. Becoming an Angel of Heaven? It doesn't sound too bad. Joining the Sisters of Happenstance? Doesn't sound that bad either; though she figured that she probably wouldn't get to choose which one she joins. "Hmm... Y'know what? I'll let you guys choose." She suggested. A choice she eventually learned to regret.

Father time thought about it. "Hmm... Alright then!" Father Time replied. "If thou want us to choose, then as the Eternal Judges, we shall! All those in favour of Kuro Sachsen becoming an Angel of Heaven, raise your hand!" Mistress Karma and madam Fate raised their hands. "So, you wish for her to be Reincarnated, Destiny and Luck?"

Lady luck chuckled. "What can I say? She looks like a fun one to play around with! My reps are already deciding how she reincarnated, as I speak!"

Madam Destiny slowly put her hand down and nodded. "If I am honest, I have to agree with Luck here. She is fun to play around with." Madam Destiny added. "Any of her **incarnations** are really, but I digress." What exactly Madam Destiny meant by that, Kuro didn't really know, so she shrugged that off.

Father time clapped his hands, making a thunderclap. "Then it is settled! Kuro Sachsen shall be reincarnated! Destiny and Luck here will decide the exact terms of your reincarnation." Father Time exclaimed. Suddenly, a hole formed under Kuro, and she fell down. Where this hole led she knew not, though she assumed back to Earth somewhere. She began to wish she actually chose something.

* * *

[Location: Sera Town, Plegia; March 2 2652AN; 1:02 pm]

[Robin PoV]

[Music: Id – Serenity from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Every day is a peaceful one here in Sera. Frankly, that's been Sera's purpose during the last 1043 years; providing people from all walks of life with a Safe Haven from any dangers, such as the Grimleal Cult. They were really the main reason why Sera became a Safe Haven. I remember a couple of experiences with them, about 43 years ago... What a crazy time... Oh wait! Introductions!

I'm Robin Saladin, The Eternal Flame, and Chief of Sera Town. I may look 25, but I'm actually about... 61 right now, I think. How? Well, I was born human, but I became a Dragon in 2616; or a Manakete, to be precise. It's hard to explain, despite it being not much besides Magic and a bit of Divine Intervention. Anyways, my family consists of mainly Dragons too. (I married a 1000 year old Manakete named Nowi Dragan in 2613 and we have three kids: Markus, Morgana and Nah (or, as she now prefers, Natalie))

I've been teaching at Sera's School of the **Aldebrand Sword Fighting Style **even since my mother resigned from it. It's basically a martial arts school for 16 year olds or older, where I teach Sword techniques and fighting styles that have been passed down my family for generations; ever since, at least, 629. The school itself though, only opened in 2551.

Enough about history, though; let's back to today. Once a week, I've made a habit of visiting some of my old friends, and update them on recent happenings.

[Location: St. Wrys Cemetery, Sera Town, Plegia; March 2 2652AN; 1:03 pm]

Why am I visiting a Cemetery, you might ask? As I said, I'm visiting some of my old friends! It's kind of a silly idea, but I've been talking to their graves. They've been dead for a decade by now, by the by. Kuro Sachsen and Henry Callas... They were friends of mine ever since I was, like, 10. In fact, Kuro herself was the Queen of Plegia for 21 years, until she passed the crown to her son, Haita Ronri in 2632. Heck, I'd say she was the best ruler Plegia has had in a good long while. Same with Haita, really; he's done nothing but remind me of his mother. The apple didn't fall far from the tree I suppose.

I went to sit down in front of Kuro and Henry's graves. They were right next to each other, with their partners on the other side. "Hello Kuro and Henry! It's been a busy week. We've all be doing well though. Natalie was able to beat me at chess 3 consecutive times yesterday in fact! Normally, I'd be mad; but I'm actually very proud of her, and how far she has come." I told them.

Also, I'm not sure why, but when I talk to them; it feels like they're right here with me, even though I know... they're not. "Also, on Monday, I met some interesting travellers from Hoshido. Their names were Kenji Hamada and Sanzo Hamada. Kenji's a Samurai class and Sanzo is an archer class. Kenji wanted to learn the Ignis technique, so I challenged him to a duel. But when he pulled out his katana, I saw these large green spirit dragons come from his blade, and when he went to strike me, the dragons basically swallowed me. Even though I blocked his strike, the force of the Dragons made me fly back to the wall of the dojo. Apparently, this sort of technique is passed down through the Hamada clan family, much like my Ignis. It's amazing!" I began to chuckle at my level of excitement from talking about all of this. "Heh. I guess Nowi's rubbin' off on me more than I thought."

[Music: "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Suddenly a Crobin came down and landed on Kuro's grave. Yes; a Crobin. **Crobins** are a cross between a **Cr**ow and a **Robin**. You see, Henry and Kuro could talk to crows, and I can talk to robins. One day, my mother had the idea of breeding these Crobins so that we could all talk to them. A normal trait of Crobins is the red feathers on their bellies, with black feathers over the rest not to mention small brown eyes. This one was no different, really. I put my hand out. "Heya little buddy, What'cha doin' here?" I asked the Crobin. What it said next surprised me to no end.

The Crobin chirped. "Hello!" Its voice sounded familiar to me somehow, though I couldn't quite place why. However, that changed very quickly. "**I**'ve been busy too, honestly. We have a lot to catch up on, lemme tell ya..." They added. I then realized why its voice sounded so familiar to me; it's reminding me exactly of **Kuro**! It's hard to explain, but it's the same tone and everything, if a bit pitched up. "Huh? You're... Crying?" The Crobin noticed. I didn't even notice that I was crying.

I wiped away the tears. "Sorry, it's just... You just remind me of an old friend of mine. That's all." I replied, wiping the tears away. But then it said something I wouldn't expect it to say; not for a second.

The Crobin cawed. "Darn right I should! After all, you're talking about **me** right? Right **Robin**?" It exclaimed, as if hinting at that it **actually **was Kuro. But that can't be, right? That's impossible...

I chuckled awkwardly. "You... You're joking, right? I mean, you can't be serious about this... Right?" I asked. I mean, it can't be real... right? What's dead is dead, no matter what, Einherjars and Risen not included.

The crobin shook its head. "Wrong. Besides, I didn't think you'd believe me anyways. It's me, Kuro! Kuro Sachsen, The (former) Black Queen of Plegia, in Crobin form!" It cawed triumphantly. It seemed completely serious with this. I need to think for a second here. Do I trust it? Should I just go with the idea that this bird is Kuro? ... The voice is the same, yeah, but that's really it right now... do I just go off of that? ... I'm not sure what to do with this information.

'Kuro' shifted awkwardly. "I know it's quite farfetched, but trust me on this one." 'Kuro' stated, bringing me back to earth for a sec. "I honestly didn't really expect you'd believe me anyways. But trust me; I'm me; Kuro. I was just... reincarnated as a Crobin. Although before I explain further... we need some other place to talk at besides my **gravestone**. It's kind of disturbing, Y'know..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh? Ah, you're right! We should!" I replied. I won't deny it; she has a point, that's for sure. "Hmmm, where to go..." I thought out loud. Let's see here... The library? Mm, might get some weird glances by doing so. Hmm... Oh! I know! "How about the hill we used to hang out at a lot? It'd be perfect! It's nice and quiet; it's away from prying eyes..." I began to trail off, not knowing what else to say.

She caught on though. "Honestly, I'm not even a little bit surprised. Meet you there." Kuro replied, flying off to the hill. I'm almost jealous. I mean, I can fly too by turning into a dragon, but I'm not quite in the best spot to do it right now. I suppose I'll just walk there.

* * *

[Location: Sera Town Outskirts, Plegia; March 2 2652AN; 1:04 pm]

[Music: Id – Serenity from Fire Emblem Awakening]

We always would hang out at this hill, me, Kuro and Henry when we weren't in the library. This hill always feels nostalgic when I'm at it. Great view of the town too, not to mention a good, quiet place to read at and have picnics at, thanks to the tree right on top of the hill.

I couldn't see Kuro, but I'm sure she was somewhere within the tree, so I sat down. She eventually fluttered down and landed on a small log nearby. "When I found out I was a bird, I was in this tree. My nest is in there too. It was a **pain** to make, lemme tell ya... Feels weird to ask, but how long has it been since... **since I died**?" She asked, tilting her head.

It took me a minute to actually answer that. "... About 10 years I believe." I answered. It has kind of hard to say that honestly; Thinking about that again can be... painful, at times. It barely feels like 10 years; I remember it like it was yesterday,

She squawked, before 'laughing'. "10 years? Goddamn, that's a long time ago! Aren't you, like, 60 or something then? Man, you're old!" She began to laugh so hard, she fell back off the log. "Ten years though... must have hurt, didn't it? Henry and I leaving you like that... I mean, I know you still have Nowi and them but still..."

An unhealthy silence filled the air between us. She was completely right. It did hurt; it still does. At times, it's fine. At others... it's **unbearable**. "But... you're back now, right?" I pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. "Wait, IS Henry back too?" I ask as the question suddenly pop into my mind.

She sighed. "Yup; we're both back. Henry's been hanging out with the rest of the murder though, with his new friends **Ganymede** and **Qrow with a Q**. Yes, a Crow, named crow with Q. It's stupid, I know. Didn't even know you could spell Crow with a Q. I'm surprised a crow knows how to spell crow. Anyways, We only got here a week ago, but something tells me we're in for the long run; if we're **linked** to you."

Linked to me? The heck does she mean by that? "How do you mean 'linked'?" I asked, now confused as to what she meant.

Kuro got back up on the log. "Oh yeah; so You, Henry and I are connected through some sort of **blood-bond** somehow, according to Henry. As in, when you die, Henry and I also die. Until then, Henry and I are essentially **immortal.**" Kuro explained. "Trust me, I've tried things that would normally kill a crow- and trust me, I know how kill a Crow- and no result; I'm still here. It's a weird feeling, let me tell ya. Nonetheless, we're stuck with you and you're stuck with us, weather any of like it or not. I don't even know why this happened..." She cawed. "Trust me; you're great and all but I just wanted some sleep; not to suddenly wake up as a Crobin."

I didn't quite get what she meant, though I kind of like the fact that they're stuck with me. I mean, I always loved hanging out with my friends, as weird as it sounds. It's going to sound even weirder now really... "So what now then?" I ask her. "I mean, if you're just stuck as a Crobin, what are you going to do? Wait until I **croak**?"

Kuro shrugged. "What else do I have? I'm not going to force you to do anything or make you rush though, so all I got to do is wait and spend my days as a bird, I guess." Kuro replied. "Henry's taken to the new life pretty well, I'll tell you what. He's embraced it fully; and maybe a bit too much. Oh look, here he comes!" Kuro exclaimed, pointing at the murder of crows flocking around. A single crow suddenly broke away from the others and started to fly toward our location and pretty fast too.

Once he landed the tree, the whole branch shook violently due to how fast he was going. Kuro cawed at 'Henry'. "Careful, you idiot! You almost knocked down my nest!" 'Henry' looked more Crow than Robin, with his beady red eyes and jet black feathers. His feathers were darker than Kuro's too; instead of red he had mahogany feathers on his belly and the black feathers looked much darker than Kuro's; hers were only Ebony black, while 'Henry's' were a pure black.

'Henry' tilted his head. "What? I just wanted to say hello to some old friends of mine!" It replied. It was defiantly Henry too; the voice is the same, I can tell.

Kuro cawed angrily. "It doesn't matter, you **birdbrain**!" It seemed she didn't quite notice the irony. She flew up to the branch Henry was on; to scold him, I'm sure. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that? One week. Those nests are NOT EASY IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

Henry shrugged. "Ah well, at least it didn't fall then!" He replied. "Enough about that though, how are YOU, Robin? You **still** look as young as you did the day I died!" Henry changed the subject, with his trademark morbidness. The nostalgia of the moment made me chuckle.

I chuckled. "Heh, I've been fine, Henry. It's... good to see you again, honestly." Saying that I've missed him is an understatement, same with Kuro. I've known them for almost my whole life; since I was 7 at least. Once again, I started to tear up again. Since when was I **this** emotional? I'm not sure.

Kuro turned back to me. "There you go again. Have you missed us that much, Robin?" Kuro asked.

I nodded. "I... I guess so." I wiped away the tears.

Kuro shrugged. "Can't blame you, honestly. I would too, if I were in this situation. Besides, I missed you too, and the same goes for Henry; riiight Henry?" Kuro replied, turning back to Henry.

Henry nodded. "Yup! You're right!" He cawed. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't! I mean, you're one of our best friends, so of course I missed you! We're true friends to the very end; literally!"

I smiled. "You've... Got that right, I suppose." I chuckled. Hanging out underneath this tree with my best friends... the nostalgia of the moment was overwhelming. I felt like I was 15 again.

Suddenly though, a voice behind me caught my attention. "Excuse me, are you Robin Saladin?" They asked. I turned to see three people; A Thief, an odd looking Blonde Dark Mage, and a person who seemed to be some sort of lord, from Ylisse no less it seems. She had the mark on her cheek. Why here, in mid-western Plegia?

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Why yes, I am. The Eternal Flame and the town chief of Sera, Robin Saladin, at your services. How may I help you?" I asked. "Furthermore, what's an Ylissean lord like you doing here?"

The Ylissean put her hands behind her back. "Well, we have a favour for you, if you please. We need your tactical mind for the war against Plegia."

END


End file.
